As Fate Would Have It Part
by Haynerlover
Summary: Four teenagers are born with the four classical elements and their evil "mother" wants to dominate all of Asia and the Americas. They meet four other teenagers along the way who they must kill or are they willing to kill. Read and find out.
1. Character Information

As Fate Would Have It

Fran Myers- Alchemist/Antagonist

Shar- Wind Sorceress/Antagonist/Protagonist

Xing-Fire Sorceress/Antagonist/Protagonist

Tsunami-Water Sorcerer/Antagonist/Protagonist

Faye-Earth Sorceress/Antagonist/Protagonist

Donnie-Korean/Medicinal Alchemist/Protagonist

Kaye-Canadian/Excellent Swordsman/Protagonist

Blake-Japanese/Brilliant Marksman/Protagonist

Yang-Laotian/ Excellent Combatant

Plot

An evil dictator who recently overtook China wants to dominate all of Asia and the Americas so she sends her four children to annihilate North America and South America. Later on the four young adults meet four boys who discover that they control the four elements of Fire, Earth, Water and Wind. Then a year later Fran unveils her true intentions when the young adults find out that she was just using them and a big fight ensues.

Things the reader should know:

Later on in the story it shows how all of them going back to Japan to discuss how they are going to kill Fran but there's no scene showing Fran having any knowledge of them trying to kill her until they infiltrate the palace.

Everyone knows that China is a military type government, so when Fran takes it over she becomes dictator of the country.

There also isn't any scene showing how they all know that she took over the whole continent of Asia so just go with the flow people ok :P

Character Descriptions

**Fran Myers **was born on November 24, 1945. Fran is skinny and has jet black top of back length hair with brown and eyes and her appearance is that of a teenager. She wears a blue kimono with a crown in the beginning then switches to a bright pink Cinderella type dress at the end. She seems kind hearted but turns out be a very evil woman with a hidden agenda. She's also the one who killed the mothers of the four teenagers and raises them to believe that she is their biological mother.

**Shar **was born on March 25, 1962 in Tokyo, Japan. Shehas two tone eyes with black hair and a B-cup chest, her eyes turn gray when she uses her element of wind . She can be very naïve and in denial when it comes to the truth. She wears a white strapless corset dress with blue diamond rhinestones around the chest area of the dress in the beginning. At the end she wears a white vest leotard with blue zebra stripes on it and wears white pants with blue pointed stilettos at the end. She has a white flower in her hair that when she pulls it out transforms into a sword.

**Xing **has hazel eyes with black and orange hair, her eyes turn orange when she uses her element of fire, and she has a C-cup chest. She tends to be the harshest of all her siblings. Since her childhood was horrible she puts an invisible wall and a lock around her heart to keep anyone from getting in and hurting her all over again. She wears a black and orange kimono with matching pants in the beginning of the story. At the end of the story she wears a dark orange cleave showing blouse with layered long sleeves and a dark green skirt with dark green and dark orange boots. She has a long orange rod.

**Tsunami **was born on May 7, 1962 in Los Angeles, CA but moved to China four days after his birth. He has golden eyes that turn blue when he controls his element of water. He's very shy and believes in pleasing everyone around him, which he finds that could almost cost him life. He has mid back length hair that he wears in big flips throughout the entire story. He's an androgynous character that dresses in female clothing to express himself, but he's well aware that he is a male, he also has a blue long wavy bladed sword he forged himself named Ai. He's one two characters that are gay. He wears a black shirt with black jeans with a black bangle and some black platform heels. Near the end of the story he changes into a black over the shoulder shirt that hangs off of his left shoulder with tight black leather spandex pants with open lines showing his legs on both sides with black headband on his forehead with some four-inch platform boots.

**Faye** was born on February 1, 1962 in Kyoto Prefecture, Japan. She is the leader of the four siblings. She has a double D size cup. Faye is the first of the siblings to realize Fran's true intentions. Her eyes turn green when she manipulates her element. She's very protective of her younger siblings and is quick to help them when they're in danger. She wears a skin tight brown and green around the neck ankle dress. Near the end of the story she changes into a brown corset top with brown pants and brown combat boots.

**Donnie **was born on January 21, 1962 in Seoul, South Korea. Heis a Korean loose mouthed flirtatious young man. He believes in getting things done and not procrastinating. He also was taught alchemy from his mother and specializes in it through medicine. He's an okay person but he's tired of Asia and wants to move to North America because he says Japan has a military type government and he's tired of doing the same routine and he also wants diversity around him and not one race of people. One of his best friends Blake always messes with him about being sexually frustrated and he always gets a punch to the head or cursed out. He changes into a dark purple shirt with jeans and black and purple tennis shoes.

**Kaye **is a Canadian eighteen year old who has embraced the Japanese culture in which he was raised in. He has muscles with dirty blond hair with a swept bang across his left eye. He is another gay character in the story even though he's very masculine. He wears a blue shirt with cargo shirts and push knife holders just below the knee area on his pants. He was taught swordsmanship by his late mother at a young age and his mother taught him wall running techniques (although he never mentions his aunt at all in the story.) He forges two swords of his own called Tina and Rika which are named after his mother and aunt. He's an excellent swordsman and has very precise and lethal fighting stance and his speed is incredible and incomparable. He believes in beating his opponents fair and square and not killing them because his mother was killed in front of his face when he was five years old. He's a good strategist unlike his best friend Donnie who believes in acting on impulse, Kaye thinks things through and also thinks about the outcome of his actions. Near the end of the story he changes into a tight fitting black undershirt with black straps going across his chest in a letter x design and goes across his back as well and he can hold his swords on his back, some black cargo pants with kunai knife pouches on both legs just below the knee area and finally he wears half finger wrist gloves.

**Blake **was born on April 28, 1962 in Nagasaki, Japan. He is a Japanese sarcastic, conceited, assumed player of his group. He teases his best friend Donnie any chance he gets and claims "I have fun teasing Blake because that's what life's all about." (This is quote is never mentioned in the story at any time.). He's attracted to hotheaded girls that have a fierceness to them. He's muscular with burgundy hair with black highlights in them. His specialty is firearms, he was taught creation of his own by his mother. She died when he was six years old and he never likes talking about her because the way she died was in a horrible car accident on a rainy day during hurricane season. He's the only character in the story who doesn't change his outfit at all because he thinks red brings out his personality.

**Yang** was born on September 25, 1962 in Sekong, Laos Heis a Laotian that moved to Kyoto, Japan as an infant who becomes friends with Donnie, Kaye and Blake during childhood and grows a close brotherly bond with them after his mother is killed by Russian soldiers in 1962 three days after his birthday. Then a woman named Aya Wong came and found him in a burning temple three days later and adopt shim and brings him up with love and care .Aya raises him and he becomes very attached to her. She started teaching him different forms of martial arts when he was three years old and by fifteen years old he mastered everything she taught him. She died when he was fifteen years old and he never forgave himself for that because he told himself that her death was his fault. But before her demise she taught him Akido, Karate and Bone Martial Arts. She taught from age three to fifteen. She died when a German soldier came into her home while she was asleep one at 12 noon and shot her 18 times on February 9, 1977. He also thinks her death was his fault because he wasn't there to protect her from danger. He i excels in hand to hand combat. He changes into an all white kimono to commemorate both of his mothers. He is very protective of his friends who he considers brothers.


	2. Chapter 1

SCENE 1 (China)

Flashback 

(Fran enters her palace and congratulates herself on conquering China.)

Soldier: My lord there are four women holding babies walking around the palace walls.

Fran: Leave my sight at once! I will take of them myself.

Soldier: Yes ma'am (Soldier leaves)

(Fran goes outside the palace and goes down the stairs.)

Fran: Now this is interesting is it not?

Woman#1: I still haven't come up with a name for my newborn daughter how about you?

Woman#2: No I haven't either

Woman#3: I have I named my daughter Clarity

Woman#4: I have a son and I'm going to name him Tetsuya.

(Fran appears before the four women)

Fran: Too bad you four women won't be around to see your infants survive into adulthood.

Woman#1: My lady what are you doing outside the palace?

(Fran closes her eyes and ice sculpted soldiers appear and take the infants away.)

Fran: These babies will be of great use to me in my future plans

Woman#3: What do mean by great use?

Fran: May your life have not been lived in vein

(Fran impales woman#1 through the stomach, then she beheads woman#2, burns woman#3 and drowns woman#4.)

Fran: What's this each infant possesses one of the four elements. Infant 1 your name is Shar, Infant 2 your name is Xing, Infant 3 your name is Tsunami and Infant 4 your name is going to be Faye

(Thunder starts to roar then the rain starts to fall hard and fast.)

Fran: Lets get you inside, yes my darlings, I am your mother.

Please R&R ^_^

Greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 2

SCENE 2 (China)

Present Day

(The four young adults are out and about among the Chinese people.)

Xing: What you looking for a fight? (Throws a fireball at the girl.)

Shar: Xing you can't just unleash your wrath and power on innocent people, remember what mom says use your power to protect mother nature not against it.

Xing: What a load of shit, these are my powers and I can do what I want with them.

(Faye glares at Xing, Xing turn her powers off.)

Tsunami: Guys have you ever wondered who are real parents are? I mean I feel like I was lied to and betrayed on some level by Fran

Faye: Yeah Tsunami I've been wondering who my real parents are for a while now.

Shar: Tsunami! How dare you call mom Fran, look at what she's done for us she brought us up with love and care when no one else would.

Faye: Shar have you ever stopped to think that maybe she's just using us for her own personal gain?

Shar: No never! I mean think about it why would a mother want to use her own children for her own selfish reasons?

Xing: Power

Tsunami: Experiment

Faye: Immortality

Shar: Whatever you guys, ya'll are just making this up to scare me.

Xing: Youth could be another factor its kind of like the cross dressing sissy Tsunami. ( Xing laughs)

Tsunami: Leave me alone Xing, I'm just dressing how I feel okay !

Faye: Don't worry Tsunami I like you for who you are not for how you dress.

Tsunami: Thanks

( Fran startles the four young adults by walking up behind them.)

Fran: What are my children talking about?

Faye: Nothing Faye

Shar: Faye have more respect than that, sorry mom I guess Faye woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Fran: Whatever, anyway I came out here to tell you as of today and for the next year that you will be training day and night non-stop.

Tsunami: I'm sorry Fran but we've come accustomed to your palace rules and we've been training and learning how to control our powers since we were kids give us a break.

Fran: Silence! Children to the palace

As always please R&R ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

SCENE 3 (Kyoto, Japan)

Donnie: Damn this place is full of Asians. Where's the diversity?

Blake: What you need to do is embrace where you are and stop being such a dick about things.

Yang: Aww what's the matter is Donnie Don Don sexually frustrated?

Donnie: That's none of your fucking business. Thank you very much.

Blake: Hey Kaye what are you reading?

Kaye: You heard about that alchemist who recently took over China and crowned herself dictator?

Blake: Yeah

Kaye: Well this psycho bitch has plans to dominate all of Asia and the Americas.

Donnie: I won't give that woman or whatever she is a chance to dominate anything.

Kaye: That's not all she has four apprentices by her side so she's invincible plus, the apprentices possess the four classical elements: Fire, Earth, Water and Wind

Donnie: So we just kill them what the hell's the big deal?

Kaye: The part is that the power of the apprentices are natural and their first in their families to hold such powers, their ancestors didn't have such powers, it's like they were hand picked by God or something.

Blake: No matter the case we will take down the four apprentices and their master. But I gotta say the fire chick looks hot and awesome I can't wait to meet her.

Donnie: And what get your dick and balls handed to you go ahead and take your ass over there if you want to you're gonna be in a volcano fucking around with that bitch. Look since this domination fiasco is going to happen in a year we need to train our bodies and upgrade our weapons.

(The boys go off to the dojo and train for a year.)

Thank you and remember R&R


	5. Chapter 5

SCENE 4 ( Fran's Palace)

A Year Later

(Faye, Xing, Tsunami and Shar are in the meeting room with Fran.)

Fran: Listen up and listen up good, Shar and Xing I want you to invade the whole continent of South America

Shar: For what purpose

Fran: To make the people fear of what's going to befall them.

Xing: What about killing? Can I kill people?

Fran: You get to do that and then some.

Shar: Wait, mom I can't just go into other countries breaking up families and killing innocent people.

Fran: Enough talk those are your orders.

Shar: But

Xing: Let's go already I can't wait any longer

Fran: That's what I like to hear.

Faye: What about me and Tsunami?

Fran: I want you two to annihilate all of North America

Tsunami: Well mom if that's what you want then I'll do it no questions asked.

Fran: Okay at the break of dawn the four of you will disperse to your destinations and start killing the people and once their dead I'll use my alchemy to resurrect them and turn them into an army just in case anyone tries to stop me.

(The four young adults walk out of the room.)

Fran: Such gullible fools they really believe that Fran Myers need them to fulfill my duties ha, I'm just using them to make my work load ten times lighter.

(Far out in the hallway.)

Shar: Guys do you think we're doing the right thing by carrying out such despicable orders?

Xing: Shit as long as I get to kill people I don't care about the orders.

Faye: Wow Xing that says a lot about you, I guess as long as you get to use your powers you're ready to go huh?

Xing: You damn right!

Faye: Tsunami why are you quiet all the time?

Tsunami: All I want is to do is make people happy that's all.

Faye: Look Tsu, you can't make everyone happy because at the end of the day evil, greedy and power hungry motherfuckers can give a fuck less about you and your feelings because there are only out for themselves you get it?

Tsunami: Yeah I get it but I just don't want to disappoint Fran.

Faye: I said it once I'll say it again fuck that bitch, you wanna know why I said that I said it because when you think about it all she is, is a witch who has alchemy under her belt, which means me you Shar and Xing could have killed her if we really wanted to we just decided to let her conniving ass live as long as we have allowed her to, so don't ever ever be afraid of going against the grain and saying fuck you and fuck this.

Tsunami: Thanks Faye, you always know what to say when I'm down.

Faye: I don't like seeing you down,

(Faye and Tsunami hug each other.)

Xing: What is this a pity party? We have work to do.

(The boys leave the dojo after a years training,)

Donnie: Man that training wore my ass out.

Kaye: I just polished up on my sword fighting skills.

Donnie: Don't get yourself killed Kaye, we're dealing with some deadly people here.

Blake: Thank you Mr. Obvious, I think we're all aware of what we're up against, Kaye just wants to be ready.

Yang: I feel like my punches have gotten a lot stronger and faster, so hopefully our bodies don't fuck up on us.

Blake: No need to worry fellas; we're going tp be just fine if we just strategize the right way.

Donnie: Fuck strategy lets just dive in head first and see what we got coming for our asses.

Kaye: We're not going to do that, we want to survive remember.

(A woman puts up a poster stating: The girls named Xing and Shar are heading to South America to invade its countries. Faye and Tsunami are going to destroy all of North America.)

Donnie: Ok me and Kaye will stop Faye and Tsunami and Yang and Blake you two will go to South America and fight Shar and Xing.

Blake: Sounds like a plan

( The boys get two boats and one heads for South America while the other heads for North America.)

Please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

SCENE 5 (South America- Chile)

(Xing sets the landscapes and buildings on fire while Shar heads to Argentina to destroy its City Hall.)

Xing: Mmm well where's the military I thought that they would appear and try to capture me.

(Blake appears before Xing.)

Blake: Hey babe, we finally meet face to face.

Xing: You should be of importance to me because…

Blake: I'm here to take you down.

Xing: With what you're ten fingers?

Blake: No I have futuristic fire arms that no other country has seen except for my home country.

Xing: Well what are you waiting for, attack me no better yet I'll come for you.

(Xing pulls out a long orange rod. She charges towards Blake.)

Blake: Damn it I have to think fast

Xing: One wrong move and your done for.

Blake: Not likely

(Xing throws her rod away.)

Xing: What's the matter you can't handle fighting a woman like me?

(She kicks Blake in the stomach and sends he goes flying into a building.)

Blake: I'll end this here and now.

Xing: Oh no!

(Blake throws a bomb and the place explodes. Blake gets up and limps away from the scene thinking Xing is dead.)

Blake: What a shit talker. I need to bathe I stink and I hate that feeling man fuck.

(Blake finds a hotel partially destroyed and bathes.)

Please R&R ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

SCENE 6(Argentina)

Shar: I really don't want to do this

(Shar destroys City Hall. Then Yang appears.)]

Yang: Stop what you're doing right now!

Shar: Who are you?

Yang: My name is Yang and I am here to stop from killing people here in South America.

Shar: Look I'm only following orders, don't get in my way please.

(Yang unsheathes his mothers blade and charges for Shar and she pulls a flower from her hair that transforms into a sword.)

Yang: Why don't you stop the killing?

(Shar and Yang's blade meet.)

Shar: You wouldn't understand what I've been through!

(Shar overpowers Yang and blows him into a tree.)

Shar: Don't mess with me!

(Shar cries and then flies into the air and rushed in to kill Yang and with the last of his strength he punches her and then stabs her and finally kicking her a far distance.)

Shar: Damn you to hell! Damn you

(Shar morphs into a blue orb of light and retreats from battle.)

Yang: Damn she has a lot of hurt I could see it in her eyes, maybe I can get her to open up next we meet.

(Then Yang falls unconscious.)

Please R&R ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

SCENE 7(Nevada Desert, USA)

(Kaye gets out of the boat at the New Orleans port and hotwires a car up to the Nevada Desert while Donnie takes the boat on up to Canada.)

(Tsunami stands in the Nevada desert talking to himself.)

Tsunami: What is my purpose for being on Earth I mean I'm human and yet I feel like a monstrous killing machine.

(Kaye shows up on the Nevada desert front.)

Kaye: I've finally found you

(Tsunami turns around and faces Kaye.)

Tsunami: What name do you go by and do you intend to kill me?

(Kaye stares into Tsunami's eyes and he sees emptiness and loneliness in them.)

Kaye: I go by the name of Kaye and no don't intend on killing you I want to beat you fair and square.

(Kaye unsheathes his very own two created swords and runs Tsunami and Tsunami pulls out his very own wavy bladed sword to block Kaye's attack.)

Kaye: You're not as weak as I thought you were going to be.

Tsunami: Of course not I am trained in sword fighting

(Tsunami overwhelms Kaye and pushes him into a cactus and holds his blade to Kaye's neck.)

Kaye: How generous of you to not deliver your final blow on me.

Tsunami: Oh no sir I'm a fair fighter I give my opponent a chance to get up on their feet.

Kaye: I'm glad you see things the way I do.

Tsunami: Whatever do you mean?

(Kaye pushed Tsunami back a few feet.)

Tsunami: You're really strong aren't you?

Kaye: Yes I learned sword fighting from my late mother.

Tsunami: Did you like practicing?

Kaye: Yeah I thought it was fun

Tsunami: Really our mom had forced us to practice we never wanted to.

Kaye: If you didn't like fighting then why are you doing this?

(Tsunami charges at Kaye and pushes him on the ground.)

Tsunami: I'm just doing my job that's it that's all you need to know.

(Kaye stabs Tsunami in the chest.)

Kaye: Hmph well I'm just doing my job my taking you down.

Tsunami: That's what you think.

(Tsunami unleashes Water Way. Kaye drowns and washes up on shore in Santa Monica, CA. Tsunami decides to go there himself to make sure that Kaye is dead but something in his heart makes him see Kay in another light.)

R&R^_^


	9. Chapter 9

SCENE 8( Vancouver, Canada)

(Faye is taking tree roots and wrapping innocent people up and pinning them to a wall. Donnie shows up to stop her.)

Donnie: How long do you plan on keeping up this ludicrous destruction?

Faye: As long as I want and who are you to tell me to stop I'm a grown woman I go and stop as I please without cease or consequence.

(Donnie uses his medicinal alchemy to create a vine thorn sword.)

Faye: Let me guess you're the one who's supposed to kill me right?

Donnie: That's right is that a problem?

Faye: No its not but I have no business with you in any way, shape, form or fashion. So lets just make this quick so I can rejoin my siblings.

(Faye turns her arm into a rock blade and runs in

Donnie's direction.)

Donnie: I see your very persistent when trying to kill your opponent.

(Faye is clashing her arm with Donnie's blade with a

unemotional look in her eyes.)

Donnie: Thorn Poison Release!

Faye: What is this ?

(Faye allows herself to sliced down the middle by Donnie's

blade. Faye laughs all knowingly.)

Faye: This isn't over Donnie! Not by a long shot.

(Faye turns into burgundy flowers.)

Donnie: So much for her but I still have questions for her and her demise didn't seem right, it's as if she allowed herself to be killed.

(Faye speaks in flower form.)

Faye: That was such a good fight but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of each other.

Donnie: With a face like yours I would love to battle you again.

Faye: I will personally see to it that it comes to pass.

(Faye disappears completely.)

Donnie: I can't hardly wait.

(Donnie blushes hard.)

Donnie: What am I blushing? This is ridiculous all she said was that she wants to battle me again.

(Donnie leaves Vancouver and heads back to Japan.)

R&R ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

SCENE 9( Chile)

(Xing awakens amongst the rubble and debris.)

Xing: Where am I?

(Memories of her battle with Blake fill her mind.)

Xing: Wow it's the first time a man ever made fall flat on my back, that clever man played his cards just right. That little dipshit is gonna get what's coming to him.

(Blake finds new clothes and puts on a dark red jean outfit.)

Blake: That was such a short lived battle. Man women sure do make you think about things after battle though.

(Blake sees fire in the forest and rushes over to see what's

Going on.)

Blake: Xing I thought you were…

Xing: Dead not even close, but I find it thrilling and a turn on that a man could actually bring me to my knees and knock me unconscious, now enough of this chit chat it's time to fight.

(Xing runs his way and punches Blake in the face and while

he is in the air Xing kicks him into a Pine tree and grabs

by his shirt and punches him repetitively.)

Xing: How do you like this ass beating is enough for or should I heat things up?

Blake: From this position I say it's perfect.

(Xing senses something wrong and stops punching Blake and

walks away but Blake grabs her arm.)

Blake: Where do you think you're going Xing?

Xing: I'm leaving the country, I feel that my sister got hurt in Argentina.

Blake: Not without me your not. Come on babe.

(Xing blushed and puts her arm around his neck to support

him and keep him from falling. They leave Chile and head

for Argentina.)

Please R&R ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

SCENE 10(Argentina)

(Yang awakes from unconsciousness.)

Yang: I think I might have been too harsh when I delivered my final attack. Well what's done is done I can't take it back.

(Shar is recovering up in a tree. She awakens from sleeping.)

Shar: Where am I? Well I'm still in South America I know that

much.

(Xing appears before Shar with her arm around his neck.)

Xing: Are you ok Shar?

Shar: I'm fine I just need to get my strength back so I can kill Yang.

Blake: Whoa whoa whoa, don't kill Yang ok I'm one of his closest friends Blake.

Shar: Well I might just converse with him just see where his mind

is.

Blake: Um, Xing what was your childhood like?

Xing: Oh Blake it was horrible my "mother" made us train and overwork our bodies and jump in the river and stay under there for three hours and the only reason we survived was because our elements wouldn't allow us to die. Then she would seal us if we refused to train.

Blake: I can only imagine what it must've been like for you and I'm so sorry that you were treated that way. What about your dishonest "mother" and your siblings.

Xing: My "mother" says she treated us that way because she was trying to protect us from the world which is bullshit and she's power hungry and just a liar but the only reason she's getting away with it is because of her beauty. To answer your second question my siblings and I are really close and we only trust each other and not anyone else. My oldest sister Faye is anti-social and she only shows her emotions around us. Then there's Tsunami he's very shy and his flaw is he wants to make everyone happy but he doesn't realize that he can't make everyone happy. Next is me I am very impulsive, but I thinks that's my element naturally plus my childhood added fuel to the fire. My youngest sister Shar is very peacemaking and naïve and she tends to be in denial when we tell her the truth. Now enough of this mushy shit I feel like a bowl of ice-cream melting under you gaze right now.

R&R ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

SCENE 11(Santa Monica, CA)

(Kaye washes up on Santa Monica shore and wakes up.)

Kaye: What the hell is this place?

Girl: Welcome to Santa Monica CA, for a second there I thought you a goner but you pulled through by a slim chance.

(A man approaches them.)

Man: Hey little girl

Girl: Huh?

Man: Get away from him! He's the reason that water monster is here to kill us!

Girl: No he's not, he's just a man who just so happened to wash up on our shore.

(The man walks to the girl and slaps her to the ground and starts stomping her.)

Kaye: Stop!

(Kaye punches the man and knocks him unconscious.)

Kaye: Are you ok?

Girl: Yes sir thanks

Kaye: What's your name?

Girl: My name is Sally

Kaye: Well Sally thank you for making sure I was alive and well, now I must be on my way.

Girl: Bye mister, hey what's your name?

Kaye: My name is Kaye.

(Kaye enters the city and a group of men surrounded him and they attack him and Tsunami sees this and rushes over to his side.)

Tsunami: Leave him alone!

Man: What are you gonna do if we don't?

(Tsunami pulls out his sword and kills all twenty men with ease.)

Tsunami: Are you alright?

Kaye: I'm fine now that you're here.

(Tsunami blushes.)

Tsunami: I'm glad I could help in any way that I could.

(Kaye tries to sit up.)

Tsunami: Kaye take it easy don't over work yourself you're hurt.

Kaye: Twenty men surround me shit that must mean that they have low fucking self esteem.

(Tsunami laughs.)

Tsunami: Yeah you're right, so how you feeling?

Kaye: I'm fine and I'm strong enough to walk on my own.

Tsunami: Here drink this before you go I made a little potion of my own called Tsunami Passion it will heal you and give you a boost of healing you internally and externally.

Kaye: We need to get moving

Tsunami: Right!

(Tsunami and Kaye leave North America and get a yacht and go to Japan to wait for the others so they can come up with a plan to stop Fran.)

R&R ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

SCENE 12(Alberta, Canada/Tokyo, Japan)

(Faye returns to her normal state while resting in a forest.)

Faye: I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'm starting to like Donnie.

(Faye flies to Tokyo, Japan)

(Faye sees Donnie and straightens herself up to hide the blush on her face, and approaches him.)

Faye: Hey Donnie how you been?

Donnie: I've had better hey how about that fight?

Faye: I've had other things on my mind so I just don't care about that anymore I've had other things on my heart lately.

Donnie: Well tell the Donster what it is on your heart spill to me.

Faye: While I was recovering my element decided to awaken itself subconsciously and it told you're in love with him missy and you know it. I respond by saying pft as if Faye kills anyone with no regret so why would you say this all of a sudden? My element says I seen and sensed you letting

your guard down during battle against him. Then I answer with that I do remember letting him slice me down the

middle when I could've easily maneuvered it or blocked

the attack but I chose not to and that's when I realized that

have a feeling deeper than hatred inside of me.

Donnie: Wow, I never thought that an opponent I was battling with let alone a woman would like a guy like me.

Faye: Oh shut up you maniac!

(Faye pulls him into a passionate kiss.)

Donnie: How about we take this to a more private and intimate setting.

Faye: You'd be surprised at what I can do with my hair.

(Faye and Donnie rent a hotel room and Donnie slaps and her onto the bed and starts nibbling on her neck and Faye flips him over and unbuttons his shirt and her hair turns into dark black thorn roses and slashes his stomach and lets blood seep out and licks it up while it trickles down his body to his lower region.)

Faye: Are you ready for this Donnie?

Donnie: Baby I was born ready.

(Faye unzips his pants and boxers and pulled them down and does an experimental suck at his throbbing manhood and Donnie shoved her head down onto the instrument and started a head bobbing motion with her mouth and after ten minutes Donnie pulled her head up and Faye wrapped

her legs around his waist and Donnie picked her up and slammed her into a wall and gently entered her awaiting fold and after three hours work Donnie collapsed with Faye wrapping her arms around his neck in pleasure and relief.)

Faye: Donnie you really know how to show a girl a good first time.

(Donnie starts speaking with heavy breaths.)

Donnie: To be honest that was my first time as well.

Faye: Well you sure as hell didn't handle me like a virgin

Donnie: It's a good thing that I'm just flirtatious and not a one night stand kind of guy.

Faye: That's what I like about you there's no lies just the truth nothing more nothing less. Now lets get dressed and gomeet the others at Tokyo Central Park to discuss plans to kill Fran.

(Faye and Donnie leave the next day and go to Tokyo Central Park.)

R&R ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

SCENE 13(Tokyo, Japan)

(Xing and Blake make it to Tokyo safe and sound when Blake suddenly kisses her.)

Xing: Wow Blake you've grown to be quite bold with your affection towards me do it again and I'll cut your lips off and send them to your mom.

(Blake pulls her hair.)

Xing: You just wait till I get my hands on you!

Blake: What you gonna do jack me off to death?

Xing: No I have other plans in store for you!

Blake: Ooh you're gonna ride me saying "Oh Blake I can't take your sex anymore and then you're gonna let me flip you over on your back and ravish you.

Xing: Hmph you have such an imagination but you have such a small key to fit an ignition like mine for the car to start and work just fine.

(Xing and Blake approach an abandoned upper middle class building and they go to the third floor and enter a room.)

Blake: Here's the perfect suite for a night like this.

Xing: Oh yeah baby it's time to heat things up most definitely.

(Xing creates a fire realm illusion and shoves Blake onto the bed.)

Blake: Where have you been all my life?

Xing: Waiting for you to shut the fuck up and let me run this party.

(She ran up and jumped on top of Blake and started to grind

her hips against his growing arousal. Then Xing took her left hand and grabbed both of Blake's hands and held them

together and dominated his lips and biting and sucking at

his neck and then pinched his nipples. She works her way down and unzips his pants and boxers with her teeth and swallowed his throbbing arousal and spiced things up by igniting fire in her mouth while her head rocked back and forth while his hips buckled under her.)

Blake: Fuck this! I'm the man in this relationship!

(Blake flips Xing over onto her back and starts kissing her roughly while biting her bottom lip. Then he moves down to her now supple C-cup chest and suck on each one of them with passion but not without leaving bite marks around her nipple area. Next Blake made his way to her naked wet fold and stuck his tongue inside and swirled around it looking for that certain hotspot that drive into oblivion.)

Xing: Mmm Blake aww right there! Keep doing it just like that, WORK THAT TONGUE LIKE YOU NEVER WORKED IT BEFORE!

(Xing puts her hands in his hair pulling and scratching at his scalp when Blake pulls his tongue out all of a sudden he slams her severely hard against the headboard and thrusts into her while her hips grind against his.)

Blake: Damn Xing! This is worth all the threats you've given me.

(Blake pulls out of her and comes on the bed and Xing falls on top of him and rolls of in a matter of seconds.)

Xing: I love your big ass key in this ignition I really misjudged you

and you gave my car a good test drive. I love you Blake and I'll kill a bitch if anything happens to you seriously no

bullshit.

Blake: I love you too my fiery cinnamon flower.

(They get dressed and take a shower and go to Tokyo Central

Park the next day.)

R&R ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

SCENE 14(Atlantic Ocean/Tokyo, Japan)

(Kaye and Tsunami are on a yacht on their way to Japan when Kaye decides he wants to break the ice.)

Kaye: Hey Tsunami you ok?

Tsunami: I'm fine I'm just scared.

Kaye: Scared of what exactly?

Tsunami: Well for starters I'm gay and I dress androgynously, but besides all of that I'm just afraid of a few things, like let's say me and you were to start dating I'm afraid that you might grow tired of me and go to a girl because you think you find better. Another thing is if we have sex I'm not even sure if I'll fit into a dominating top like you and I doubt my ass is any good. I'm just afraid of losing you Kaye.

(Kaye gets up and walks over and sits next to Tsunami.)

Tsunami: (Thinks to himself) Oh my gosh!

Kaye: I have two things to say one I'm gay also and two don't you know that I will never hurt you. I will protect you with my life.

(Kaye moves in closer to Tsunami and is an inch away from

his face.)

Tsunami: (Thinks to himself) He's about to kiss me! Come on Kaye.

(As soon as he is about to kiss Tsunami the yacht hits the Japan shoreline and Kaye falls on the floor.)

Tsunami: Are you ok?

Kaye: I'm fine now let's go rent a room.

(Tsunami and Kaye leave the boat and go to Tokyo Lodge Inn & Suites.)

Woman: Welcome to Tokyo Lodge Inn & Suites how may I help you this evening?

Kaye: We're looking for a room to sleep in overnight?

Woman: Okay, there's a vacant room on the fourth floor. What will be your payment method?

Kaye: Cash

Woman: Ok that will be 75 Yen

(Kaye gives her the money and she gives him a key card and a big smile.)

Kaye: Thank you ma'am

Woman: You're welcome you two enjoy your stay.

Kaye: We plan to (Kaye says seductively while staring at Kaye.)

(They make upstairs and to the room. Tsunami lays down on

the bed. Kaye goes into the bathroom.)

Tsunami: This feels so comfortable

(Kaye comes out of the bathroom shirtless.)

Kaye: Is there room for one more?

(Kaye climbs on top of Tsunami and straddles his waist.)

Kaye: I'm gonna go take a shower and when I get back and I'm gonna fuck you senseless when I'm done ok

Tsunami: O…k…aaa…y( Tsunami says nervously. Kaye climbs off and goes into the bathroom to take a shower. Tsunami strips down to his boxers and lay on the bed and wait for Kaye who comes out an hour later dripping wet in just a towel. Kaye walks over to the bed and climbs on it and straddles Tsunami's waist once again.)

Kaye: I'm not going to force you into doing anything you're not ready for okay?

Tsunami: Ok

(Kaye starts kissing Tsunami softly and gently, then gets a little rougher and Tsunami wraps his arms around Kaye's neck and wraps his legs around his waist. Kaye starts biting Tsunami's neck while whispering dirty things in his ear earns a low moan from the small petite framed boy as a reward then Kaye works his way down to Tsunami's nipples. He plays with them then he starts biting them in a repetitive motion. Next he kisses Tsunami's feminine abdomen all over until he looked up at Tsunami wit his eyes to ask for permission and Tsunami gives him a scared look but nonetheless a green light approval to continue. Kaye pulls Tsunami's boxers all the way off and drank in the sight before him and put his mouth on the head of Tsunami's organ and Tsunami rolled his eyes to the back of his head as Kaye's tongue ran all over his throbbing and pulsating member.

Tsunami: Take me now! Right now!

(Kaye did as he was told and took some lotion and coated his two fingers and aligned himself at Tsunami's entrance and pushed his two fingers into Tsunami's thresh ring. Tsunami had tears brimming in the corners of his eyes and they ran down his cheeks and Kaye came back up to his face to soothe and comfort him while Tsunami adjusts to the unusual intrusion. Once Tsunami loosened up, Kaye added a third finger and his thresh ring stretched wide enough for his large cock to slide right in and took him to the kitchen and placed him on the counter while kissing him and biting his neck. Tsunami screamed and moaned Kaye's name in ecstasy.)

Tsunami: It feels so fucking good and I don't want you to stop.

Kaye: Who this belong to?

Tsunami: It belongs to you papi no one else.

Kaye: I'm gonna fuck you so hard you gone see the angels of heaven.

Tsunami: Hell yeah!(He moans.)

Kaye: Damn!

(Kaye comes inside of Tsunami and pulls out and carries him to the bed where they fall fast asleep and take showers the next morning and go turn in the card key and head to Tokyo Central Park to meet the others.)

R&R^_^


End file.
